Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some people may enjoy the experience of interacting with an electronic game. For example, some people may enjoy using a computing device (e.g., a console video game system, a computer, or the like) to interact with an electronic game. Additionally, some people may enjoy social aspects associated with playing electronic games with other people (e.g., over the Internet, or the like). Furthermore, some people may have difficulty controlling their desire to play such games. Additionally, some people may have difficulty controlling the amount of time they spend playing such games.